


Choice of Appearance

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Why is Captain Yates' hair always longer than army regulation?
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978336
Kudos: 7





	Choice of Appearance

Newly promoted Captain Mike Yates did intend to get his hair trimmed before his first assignment as part of UNIT. He really did, with his hair a little longer than it should be for regulation. It wouldn’t do to annoy his new commanding officer, after all. But that assignment came sooner than he expected. There had been an incident with a group of aliens called the Silurians. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart put him and Sergeant Benton in charge of the locating of more possible nests and the clean-up of everything. So, the planned haircut had slipped his mind.

He thought about it again at some point during the long-term assignment. But it was barely a passing thought. No one would mind, surely. It was only him, Benton, and the eight other soldiers they were in charge of. Most of their time was spent in the field, and no one mentioned the inappropriate length out there or when they were at UNIT HQ for logistical planning and such.

So, he simply… let it go. Until that assignment was done. Then he did get it cut, and was grateful the Brigadier hadn’t dressed him down over his lack of professional appearance. His previous CO certainly would’ve noticed and scolded him.

********

It slipped Mike’s mind again, and only when his now-boyfriend Benton teased him as they dressed one morning, “Might want to get that trimmed before the Brig notices,” did he realize his hair was about an inch over his ears.

“Ah, you’re right. Really should, shouldn’t I?”

Benton chuckled softly. “Not that you absolutely have to, until he says something, I suppose.”

“I’d rather not attract his wrath on me over something small like this,” Mike replied with a gentle swat to Benton’s bare shoulder.

He made certain to after they got off work that evening. He didn’t realize until he’d gotten home that the barber hadn’t gone as short as he had requested, and he groaned in annoyance. “It’ll be fine,” he decided. He just would be certain not skip out on another trim soon.

********

Of course, he did forget about it, and only realized after the mess with the world peace conference, missile, and the Master. He decided not to worry about it while he was off-duty for several days to recover from his injuries.

Which meant he forgot again, until Benton reminded him the day he returned to duty. He’d stopped him in a corridor.

Mike was about to answer that he would, of course he would. But then he stopped and thought about it. The Brigadier hadn’t said anything when his hair was out of regulation, which was most of the time, so far. He grinned slightly at the idea that came to him.

“Oh no, what is it?” Benton asked, recognizing the playful expression.

“You know what, Sergeant? I don’t think I will.”

Benton’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean you won’t?”

Mike stepped closer, and said in a low conspiratorial manner. “I want to see if the Brigadier will say anything about it.”

“Really?”

Mike nodded, fully grinning now. “He’s had ample opportunity to notice and scold me.”

“He could’ve not noticed yet.” Benton pointed out. “Though you let it go any longer and he will.”

“Exactly. I want to see what point that is.”

Benton couldn’t hold back the amused little snort. “On your own head be it. I warned you.”

“It’s been noted.” He saw Benton hide his smile behind his hand as he stepped backwards to go finish a report.

********

Mike wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not that the Brigadier never commented on his non-regulation hair length. Mike didn’t let it get ridiculous and out-of-hand, of course, but he purposely never got it cut as short as he should.

None of the other men seemed to care either, or perhaps since he was second-in-command here, they dare not say anything. That was probably it. The Doctor and Jo certainly didn’t care, which he expected from them. But the Brigadier?

Mike could only conclude he didn’t really care, either. As long as Mike was doing his job to the best of his ability, his appearance didn’t matter too much.

It took a good while for Mike to gather his courage to really let it grow out.

********

“Love, what are you doing?” Benton asked one night.

Mike settled back on his pillow and looked up at the other man hovering over him. “What?”

Benton’s fingers went through the hair at the side of Mike’s head, the hair that now fully covered his ears. “This.”

“Oh, that.” Mike shrugged innocently. Benton did notice before this, of course, but hadn’t remarked on it until now. “Do you like it?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Doesn’t answer the question.”

Benton smiled and shook his head. “Yes, I suppose I do.”

“Good, then I’m satisfied.” He smiled more as Benton’s fingers kept playing with it.

“The Brig seriously hasn’t said anything about it yet? It looks… well, it’s very obvious when your hat does little to cover it now.”

Mike hummed. “Yes, I do realize it does look a bit silly in uniform. But no, not a peep about it from him. Certainly confirms my suspicion that he truly doesn’t care.” He looked over Benton’s face, and his tongue stuck out for a second.

“What?”

“Just thinking… you could give it a try.”

Benton’s eyes widened. “Grow my hair out?”

Mike nodded.

Benton started laughing. “Oh no, I’ll stay in regs, thanks.”

“Don’t think you could pull it off?”

“Don’t think so, no. Besides,” He half-smiled teasingly. “One of us has to look professional.”

“Take that back.” Mike swatted Benton’s arm and pushed him over. He quickly pounced on him, straddling his waist. “Or I’ll convince you to join me in my-“

Benton grabbed Mike’s face and pulled him down to kiss him. He pushed Mike away, he shook his head. “Never.”

“Give me a chance.”

“It’ll take a lot of convincing.”

Mike looked down at Benton, and they laughed together.

********

A couple days after the business in Wales with Global Chemicals, Mike did get his hair cut. Only half of what he should’ve to meet regulation, but he doubted anyone would notice or care, especially with how long he’d been playing this game. But it was a choice for him now. One that he was being allowed to do. He appreciated it. 

He only got it trimmed once in the three months before he decided he needed to have time off to deal with what had happened to him in Wales. Mike couldn’t quite put it to the exact words yet, but it was… relieving to have something in direct control of with himself.

********

In hindsight, Benton knew he should’ve realized something wasn’t right with Mike when he returned from his medical leave with his hair the shortest and severely-styled Benton had ever seen it.


End file.
